Marigold
by CrumpledFlowers
Summary: A young girl at the age of eight named Shimizu, Albina from Ukraine is transferring to a school in Japan to further her academic future. In this story of her's she will go through feats of Pain, sorrow, happiness, and anger. But one day when she meets Sawada Tsunayoshi she wonders why he has a flame on his head, and wants to continue her investigation. (OC INSERT)
1. Chapter 1 - Геній Дитина

Hello, Flowers here. This is my first KHR fanfiction but not my first fanfiction in general. This Story may deter off the course of the original timeline in the Manga/Anime. Also this should be obvious but I do not own KHR. Warning I do not speak Ukrainian, I only speak English, and some novice German. All Ukrainian is from google translate, so if there is a mistake please let me know, thank you! and let me know if you would like the translation at the end or how it is. Thank you and enjoy this first chapter.

* * *

Chapter One: Child Prodigy

Today was like none other in the Shimizu household, it was quiet, other than the fact that an eight year old girl was paddling along the house gathering her belongings that were mandatory for school. While there was the clanking of pans in the kitchen. The girl was Shimizu Albina. She had round, pale face adorned with a black eyepatch over her left eye. Her eye color was a deep gold, with flicks of green in the iris. She had snow white hair that reached her shoulders and she had bangs that brushed her short eyebrows, which made her eye color stand out just a smidge more. Albina's apparel consisted of the average middle school uniform. Although she was only eight, Masako was a child prodigy. She seemed to just absorb all the information that came flying towards her. Resulting in Albina to skip several grades.

"Ready to go *Маленький кролик?" Asked a young woman with platinum blonde hair, and ice blue eyes. This woman was the girl's mother.

 _ *** Little Rabbit - Pronounced - Malenʹkyy krolyk – This phrase/words will be used quite frequently**_

" _*_ Так, мамочка _!"_ Albina said happily, while grabbing her white bunny plushie. Her mother smiled at her child. 'Such a young bright child.' Her mother thought in glee.

 _ *** Yes, Mommy – Pronounced - Tak mamochka - This phrase/words will be used quite frequently**_

"Okay, be safe while going to school. Remember-"She's cut off by her daughter.

" _*_ Я знаю, я знаю, не говори з незнайомими людьми. До побачення мамочка _!_ " Albina said rather quickly before skipping out the door. The blonde sighs, but a smile still graces her lips.

 _ *** I know, I know, Do not talk to strangers. Goodbye Mommy!**_

"What am I going to do with that daughter of mine?"

* * *

" _*_ Я в Японії ~, я в Японії ~, Урай, Урай _!"_ Albina sung happily over and over again. Currently the young girl was walking straight down Namimori, as for the school was straight down the long neighborhood. Albina was quite happy to be going to Namimori Middle School, although she wasn't going to the best school, she thought Namimori was good enough. Plus hers and mommy's flight to Japan was paid by her last school, so she could improve academically.

 _ *** I'm in Japan~, I'm in Japan~, Hooray, Hooray! - Pronounced -**_ _ **Ya v Yaponiyi ~, Ya v Yaponiyi ~, Uray, Uray!**_

As Albina was skipping she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, resulting in her to bump into someone else. "*Ой!" She yelled out, and fell backwards landing on her back. She heard someone else, most likely the person she bumped into, yell out a "Hieeeee!" in fright. Albina then, hurriedly pushed herself back up into a bow and spoke in Japanese but with a heavy accent.

 _ *** Oh! - Pronounced - Oy/Oi**_

"Ah! I am sorry mister, I did not mean to run into you." She bowed over in dogeza. This seemed to make the boy freak out even more.

"Ehhh, it's okay! You don't need to bow in Dogeza, it wasn't that bad!" The boy fidgeted in place, then held out his hand to the young girl. Albina looked up and gladly took it. Once pulled up she dusted her skirt, and her bunny off.

"Are you okay Marigold?" Albina directed towards the white bunny, looking for dirt, or any tears. The boy who helped her up looked defeated that the first thing she does right after is talk to her bunny, but he guessed that he shouldn't really complain since he was the same way when he was her age.

"Eto… My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's nice to me you … I guess." Tsunayoshi then finally took the girl's appearance in whole. Surprised by her eyepatch, and her uniform. Tsunayoshi was also glad that Reborn hadn't gone to school with him today.

"Ahh, gomene. I'm Albina Shimizu, ahh I mean Shimizu Albina! Hey, you have the same uniform as me! Do you go to Namimori Middle School?" Albina took in Sawada-san's appearance. He had Spiky brown hair, and bright hazel eyes. He wore the usual Namimori boys' uniform.

"Yeah I do, why do you ask Shimizu-chan?" He replied.

"Do you think I could walk with you? I'm a new transfer student, for class 1-A, and I want to make sure I don't get lost." Albina smiled brightly up at Sawada-san, hugging her bunny, Marigold, closer to her.

"Oh yeah I don't mind. So you're a transfer student huh, I guess that explains the accent. You're also in my class by the way." He smiled back down at the girl as they walk. Albina hummed in response as she walked by him.

"Hey, Shimizu-chan?"

"Hai, Sawada- san?" Albina starts to hop one foot to the other in a rhythm to the song she hummed earlier, humming again.

"How old are you?" Tsunayoshi asked, chuckling a bit at the girl's antics.

"Eight." Albina resumed humming.

"Ah okay." The comfortable silence returned between them, before it dawned upon Tsuna.

'WAIT WHAT!?' Tsuna paused physically looking at the young girl hoping ahead of him, he caught back up before she could get too far. Tsuna knew she was probably a bit younger but he didn't think she was that young. Tsuna though she might've been ten or twelve at most since girls could be short but still a bit older. But apparently the girl right next to him was actually tall for her age, and apparently very smart.

"Sawada-san?"

"Hai … Shimizu-chan?" Tsunayoshi looked down at the girl.

"Are you a stranger?" Albina squinted her eye at him, as if trying to tell if he was going to lie or not.

"Well no I guess not since we know each other's names, and we go to the same school and class." He replied looking away from the girl's hard gaze.

" _Оh_."

"Why do you ask Shimizu-chan?" Tsunayoshi asked in response.

"Well, my Мамочка says I shouldn't talk to strangers, but since you're not one it's okay." Albina said with a big grin at the mention of her mother.

"Your Maaa- moo- ka?" Tsuna didn't know what that word meant, as he sounded it out.

" _Ma-mo-ch-ka_. It means Mommy." Albina said back with some bite in voice since Sawada-san pronounced the word wrong. Tsunayoshi seemed to notice her tone and only nodded in response. As a result the two made their way to school in silence while the only noise came from Albina's humming.

* * *

Albina, and Tsuna arrived at the school. Albina was hopping and jumping, excited to be at this new school, while Tsuna was in fact dreading going inside the building. Not being able to wait any longer Albina shouted a see you later Sawada-san, then she ran up into the building to go look for the Dean. Tsuna sighed 'So much for not wanting to get lost.' Tsuna then looked back at the building and sighed not wanting to be seen by anyone especially after he confessed to Kyoko-chan yesterday.

Albina stopped in the middle of a hall way. She looked around at all the tall teenagers in their respective cliques, talking and chattering about, not paying any attention to the eight year old in the hall. Albina grew worried because for fact now she was lost.

"*Ебать." Albina cursed under her breath.

 *** Fuck – Pronounced – Ebat'**

Albina then hugged her bunny closer to her as anxiety crept upon her shoulders. You'd think for a prodigy that she'd know where she was going but she had a bad sense of direction.

"Herbivores stop crowding, Leave now before I bite you all to death!" barked out a boy with black hair. Everyone that was in groups quickly dispelled and ran off to class whispering, and gossiping about the boy presumably named Hibari Kyoya, the Perfect.

"Oi. Kid what are you doing in Namimori Middle School, you're trespassing. "Albina looked up in response clutching onto her bunny even tighter.

"Ah, um, Hello mister, I'm Shimizu Albina, I'm a new transfer student for class 1-A, and I got lost after I left the Principal's office. Can you please take me to my classroom?" Albina then bowed lowly after she asked her question. Hibari looked down at the girl. Taking in her rustled white hair, and her small form as she was holding onto her bunny like a lifeline. She was acting like a frightened small animal. More specifically a bunny. Hibari scoffed at her.

"Fine, Herbivore but only this once. Follow me unless you want to be bitten to death." Albina then looked up the older boy and smiled gratefully. Hibari started walking away, and before he got ahead she ran up to him and grabbed onto his hand. This surprised Hibari as he tried to jerk his hand away from her, but she wouldn't let go so he just 'hn'ned at her and let it slide just this once. For he was a Carnivore helping a weak helpless Herbivore, it was a Commensalism type of relationship but just this once Hibari told himself.

* * *

The two arrived at their destination, almost right away Hibari ripped his hand away from the small girl. Albina smiled and bowed to him, muttering a 'thank you' to him as he walked away. Albina then knocked, and entered the room. The teacher looked up to the girl, as he ushered her to come in.

"Class, this is our new foreign exchange student from Russia or something," Albina stared at the man, she was not from Russia, "please give her a warm welcome, and ask her any questions you want."

Albina sighed before looking up at the class. "Hello, I am Shimizu Albina, I am from Ukraine, not Russia or something. I am eight years old, and this is my Bunny Marigold." Albina held up her bunny to the class smiling brighter than the sun. The class started to murmur to themselves before several hands shot up.

"Shimizu-chan, why do you have an eyepatch?"

"Because I need it."

"Shimizu-chan, aren't you supposed to be in elementary school?"

"No. I am a Prodigy, *Дурна голова."

 ***Stupid Head - Pronounced - Durna holova**

"Awww, you sound so cute when you speak Russian."

"*Це не російський ідіот, це українець."

 ***This is not Russian idiot, it's Ukrainian**

"Her accent is so cute too! And isn't it adorable how she carries her bunny around!"

"*Так, поклоніться мені."

 ***Yes, Worship me.**

"Alright, Alright, we speak only Japanese in this class, and English when it's appropriate. Now Shimizu-san, go sit in your seat behind Sawada-san." The teacher cut in.

" _ **Hai."**_ Albina responded in a very heavy Ukrainian accent on purpose to retaliate. Albina then quickly skipped down to her seat, waved hello to Sawada-san and sat in her seat. One problem. She couldn't see past Tsuna's hair.

"*Сука-Sensei! I can't see the front of the classroom!" Said teacher sighed and moved her seat to the front muttering about how she can't even pronounce his name right, well jokes on him. What did he expect an eight year old to somehow see past a whole row of thirteen/fourteen year olds?

 ***Bitch – Pronounced – Suka**

* * *

Soon enough lunch period began, and Albina was in a predicament. She could either eat her lunch or follow Sawada-san while he's being dragged off by two other boys. Instead she chose to combine the two, follow Sawada-san then eat lunch. In which she did. She ended up following then to Kendo club. Sawada-san was currently being confronted by another boy she did not know. But Albina didn't really mind as she ate her lunch standing at the front of the crowd.

"Since you're a novice at Kendo, If you can land on ippon on me then you win," The smug boy grinned deviously, "the prize of course is … SASAGAWA KYOKO!" He then pointed at Kyoko with the stick in his hand? Albina couldn't remember what it was called. The girls in the crowd then started murmuring about how he was being a dick and a jerk.

The boy who Albina came to learn to be Mochida-senpai, was now thinking to himself as Sawada-san went running off to the bathroom. Albina took in note that the armor and Shinai he was supposed to use looked very heavy.

"EHHHH? Where'd Dame-Tsuna go?" Mochida-senpai asked in shock

"He ran off to the bathroom, probably to go escape like he usually does." A random Kendo member pipes up. Mochida-senpai then jumps in the air yelling stuff about how it's a forfeit win and that Kyoko-chan is all his now. Albina heard a gunshot then a loud BAM outside. Then suddenly Sawada-san was running into the club room screaming battle in his underwear, completely disregarding the armor.

Mochida laughed at Sawada-san

"Only fool would run in naked," He said tears of laughter in his eyes, "eat this you peon!" who still calls people peon as an insult? Oh yeah Mochida does. Mochida-senpai the slams his Shinai to Sawada-san's head but it breaks upon impact as Sawada-san pushes Mochida-senpai to the ground.

Suddenly Sawada-san yells out 'Hyaku-pon' ripping out Mochida's hair, and keeps ripping it out until he gets Zembu-pon, making Mochida completely bald. The crowd is yelling out Hoorays and yays, and smart Tsuna as he has won the match against the kendo captain. Then abruptly the crowd runs in crowding Tsuna telling him he did an amazing job. While Albina stood back wishing not to be stampeded. Albina then took one more glance before turning around to leave, and leaving one question in her head.

' _Why was Sawada-san on fire, and nobody else noticed?_ '

* * *

Words - 2,267 without notes


	2. Chapter 2 - Дитина Хітмен І людський кро

Hey Flowers, I just want to give a heads up that there might be a bit (a lot) OOC-ness. Along with at one part there is a lot of speaking in Ukrainian, but don't worry all translations are there. If you see some Ukrainian that isn't translated then it's most likely mentioned in the first chapter, and will be used quite often. for ex. Мамочка, and Маленький кролик will be used a lot, along with the work Tak. in order they are Mommy, Little Rabbit, and Yes. Little rabbit is what Albina's mother calls her.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Baby Hitman and The Human Rabbit

"Мамочка, I'm home!" The young girl called out, before barreling into the quaint house and shoving herself into her mother's arms. The blonde gasped at the sudden surprise of her daughter's hug.

"My, my, aren't you excited to be home," The mother chuckled as Albina snuggled her head into her worn apron, white hair splaying all over, "how was my Маленький кролик today at school?" The woman patted Albina's head.

"Today was good! I met a boy named Tsunayoshi this morning by ramming my body into him, and then we became friends. We go to the same school, and we're even in the same class so I thought that was cool. Oh and then he also walked me to school, and, and after we got in the school I got lost!"

"Now how did you get lost-"

"Мамочка, I'm talking. Then I met another boy, his name is Kyoya, he was very nice even though he threatened to bite me to death multiple times," The mother looked at her daughter confused, "but he did walk me to my class and let me hold his hand. I think he liked Marigold too, since I've seen him looking at her a few times." Said bunny was now shoved in her mother's face, trying to prove the point.

"Well look at you trying to hook every boy around your finger. Do you find them cute?" The mother chuckled humorously at her daughter's shocked face.

"Мамочка, it's not like that! Plus I'm only eight, and they're like five or six years older than me, so that would make them a pedophile! Plus how do you not know if I like girls, stop trying to push your heteronormative preferences onto me." Albina rambled on more reasons why what her mom said was wrong and gross.

"Okay, Okay, 'Bina, I was just messing with you," The mother began to laugh even more, "how about you go do your homework now?"

"mmmm, okay!" The petite albino girl then ran off upstairs to her room, slipping her shoes off on the way.

* * *

Albina completed her homework, easily solving the geometry questions, and English worksheet in the span of fifteen minutes or less, so she decided to go on the computer and see why Sawada-san was on fire. The young girl then typed in ' Fire on head ', ' Fire in v shape on head ', ' Fire only I can see?', and nothing came up except for dumb people getting their hair caught on fire. Albina slumped in her chair in defeat.

"Marigold, what do I do?" Albina asked the white bunny. The bunny slumped over a bit more from its position. Albina took that as a response.

"Your right maybe I should just confront Sawada-san myself tomorrow."

* * *

It was the next day and Albina woke up due to her mother shaking her awake. Albina rubbed her eye groggily and arose from her bed grabbing the bunny. Mother already left the room, while Albina was putting on her eyepatch. Albina was moving around more slowly today than yesterday. As the young girl made her way down the stairs her mother set a plate of eggs and pancakes on the table for the tired girl.

"My Маленький кролик did you not sleep well?" The mother asked worriedly.

"*Так, я мав цю одну мрію знову як завжди." Albina picked at her eggs, before eating them.

 _ *** Yes, I had that one dream again like usual**_

"Ahh, that's no good, well I'm sure it'll be okay 'Bina. Now hurry up and eat, or else you'll be late for school."

"Так."

Once the albino was finished eating, she slipped on her shoes, grabbed her bag and Marigold and made her way out the door. Her mother watching her small form slightly stumble cautiously.

* * *

Albina walked slowly down the neighborhood, slightly adjusted her bag. The young girl started to think about what she had to do today, feeling like she was forgetting something. Albina sighed before looking up to see a form stepping out of a house, recognizing it as the one and only Sawada-san. The only difference was that now there was another small form on top of his shoulder.

"Okay! Bye Mama, see you later." Tsuna called out, closing the door behind him.

"Sawada-san."

"HIEEEEE," Tsuna called out in surprise when seeing the little girl standing in front of the gate to his house. "Shimizu-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I was walking to school but then I saw you, and then I remembered I had a question to ask you." The albino answered.

"Dame-Tsuna who's this?" The baby in a tuxedo, and fedora asked.

"Eh, oh, um this is Shimizu, Albina, she's a new transfer student from Ukraine. She's in my class. She's a prodigy or something, I guess." Tsuna said all too awkwardly.

"Dame-Tsuna, you should be more confident in your answers," The baby looked at the young girl, "Ciaossu. I'm Reborn, number one hitman." Reborn introduced. Albina looked at him and cocked her head to left and hugged her bunny closer.

"Hitman? I'm Shimizu, Albina as you know, and I just moved from Ukraine to japan so I could further improve myself academically, and culturally.

"You say you're from Ukraine but you like your Japanese along with your surname being Japanese." Reborn questioned the petite girl.

"My Мамочка says that my *Тато was Japanese." She replied with a simple answer.

 _ *** Dad/Daddy – Pronounced – Tato**_

"Hmm, and how old are you, Shimizu?"

"Eight. Oh yeah, Sawada-san!" Albina looked up at the cowardly boy.

"Why were you on fire yesterday at the Kendo match?"

When Albina asked the question the duo seemed to freeze. Only a few people could see the flame which was usually other flame users. Suddenly Albina saw a barrel of a gun pointed in her face. Albina then completely froze in place and hugged her bunny even tighter, taking a few steps back before tripping and falling on her bottom. This all felt familiar to the scared girl. Tears started to brim her gold eye.

"Re-Reborn! Why are you pointing the gun at her! She's just a kid!" Sawada-san yelled at the hitman. Reborn ignored him and looked at the girl evaluating her.

" _Who are you?"_ Reborn commanded more than asked, still pointing the gun at her. Albina feeling the murderous intent, started to shake, tears rolling down her face as she shoved her head into the back of her bunny.

"*Я Шімізу, Альбіна, нічого більше! Я Шімізу, Альбіна, нічого більше! Я Шімізу, Альбіна, нічого більше!" The girl said muffled like a mantra, while sobbing from the experience and Deja-vu feeling.

 _ *** I'm Shimizu Albina, nothing more! (Repeated)**_

The hitman stared at the crying girl in front of him, saying the same phrase over and over in Ukrainian. The only part that he understood was her name. Reborn didn't understand, only people who unlocked their flames could see other flame users' flames. The thing that threw him into a stump was the fact that he couldn't see her flames surrounding her like anyone else who had them unlocked at a young age. He sighed, the only thing he could guess is that it had to do with her eyepatch since it was the only odd thing out about her.

"Albina," The crying girl looked up at the hitman that just threatened her. Her eyes still teary, and she was still hiccupping a bit, "take off your eyepatch."

"*Hi" Albina responded quietly shaking her head no.

 _ *** No – Pronounced – Ni**_

"Reborn, you're going too far! Leave Shimizu-chan- HIEEE!'" Reborn pointed the gun at Dame-Tsuna

"Shut up," Pointing the gun back at Albina "Why not?" Reborn asked.

"*Це болить моя голова." Reborn began to become annoyed at not understand what she's saying.

 _ *** It hurts my head**_

"Speak Japanese." Reborn demanded.

"It hurts my head when I take it off!" She yelled in rushed Japanese.

" _Now!"_ Reborn took a step closer.

The young girl then almost robot like put Marigold down and unhooked her eyepatch, almost immediately getting a headache. Reborn's gun then turned back into Leon, and he put him up back on his fedora. The girl's other eye was the same gold as her other one but, all along the iris was purple glowing Hieroglyphics-like text swirling till it met her pupil. Reborn could also feel an enormous surge of pure Mist flames coming from her body, the main source was her eye that was once being concealed by the eyepatch. The flames seemed to have grown stronger and stronger by the minute. The albino crying bending over in pain, holding her head.

Finally fed up, and getting out of his scared stupor, Tsunayoshi rushed over to the girl helping her put her eyepatch back on, and giving the girl her bunny back. He went to cradle the young girl, but Albina pushed him away, got up, still shaking, and stared at the hitman. Reborn stared at the tearful girl, a frown on his face. Albina then turned around sharply, then ran off, stumbling slightly, to school.

"Reborn! Why'd you do that!?" Tsuna demanded.

"She could've been a threat here to assassinate you. Plus I needed to find out if she had flames or not, and her eyepatch was strange. Plus she kept giving me the feeling that she was dangerous. Tsuna, It had to be done."

"She was _eight_."

"Yes, and I know many hitmen, that are her age or younger, that could defeat even some of the strongest hitmen." Tsuna sighed finding arguing with the tutor useless.

* * *

Once Albina got to the school, she was still uneasy, and her head hurt. Plus she didn't want to see Sawada-san at the moment. So the young girl decided that she would instead go to the nurses' office. One problem was that she didn't know where it was. So once again she found herself in the same predicament as last time. Automatically Albina started to look for Hibari-san, since the Perfect had helped her yesterday.

"Hibari-san!" The girl yelled out.

"There's no yelling aloud on school premises, Herbivore." Speak of the devil.

"Ah, gomene Hibari-san," Albina shot the Skylark a weak smile, "I was wondering if you could take me to the Nurses' office, since I don't know where it is." Hibari looked down at the girl, He promised himself that he was only going to help her once, but he found himself at a stump. This girl looked more like a helpless small animal than she did yesterday.

"Fine, follow me." He then grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her towards their destination.

"Of course the Herbivore Nurse isn't here," Hibari scowled, "what's wrong with you anyways, Herbivore?" Albina sat on the bed silently hugging her bunny.

"Oi, Herbivore are you listening!?"

"S-sorry. A lot happened this morning so I'm out of it. I have a headache, but I don't think the nurse would have strong enough medicine for me." Albina smiled up at the Skylark.

"Hn, what medicine do you need?"

"Any pain reliever would do." The young replied as she kicked her legs looking at the ground. Hibari then looked into the cupboards finding Tylenol. He took two out of the bottle, and filled a paper cup with water.

"Here." He handed the items to the young girl. Albina took it happily and popped the pills in her mouth and swallow multiple gulps of the water.

"*Дякую."

 _ *** Thank you – Pronounced – Dyakuyu**_

The young albino then laid down onto the bed hugging her bunny close to her.

"If that's it, I will be going now Herbivore," The skylark the turned around to leave, "I'll also notify your Teacher, about where you are."

"Hai."

Hibari then left, closing the door the behind him.

"Nezu-Sensei." The whole class froze and stared at the Perfect.

"Uhh, yes Hibari-san?"

"Your student, Shimizu-chan, will not be attending class at the moment due to feeling ill. She'll be in the Nurses' Office laying down if you need the Herbivore." Then as quickly Skylark came, he also left.

Tsunayoshi felt sad and guilty for the girl. He thought, 'If only I've stopped Reborn sooner, she wouldn't have been in there. She also probably doesn't want to see me since her reaction earlier was to push me away.' The boy sighed and looked out the window.

* * *

Albina squirmed in the bed. She fell asleep not too long after taking the pills. She was having that dream again. She could feel hands grabbing at her, poking and prodding her. She could feel a searing pain in her left eye, and fiery burn in her bloodstream. She could hear hushed voices all around her speaking in an unknown language. Yet, she could see nothing. All she saw was a black void. Before long she saw another figure in front of her. And all the sounds, feelings of pain stopped. She felt at peace. Now this was a first Albina thought.

It was a tall woman with a slender figure. She had choppy white hair that went just a little bit past her chin. The woman had a long fringe that covered her left eye, while her other eye was milky whitish-blue. She wore a light pink turtle-neck sweater, and white leggings. Her shoes were white heeled ankle boots.

"*Хто ти?" Albina asked.

 _ *** Who are you?**_

"*Календула."

 _ *** Calendula/Marigold – Pronounced – Kalendula**_

"*Календула? це назва мого кролика."Albina smiled up at the lady.

 _ *** Calendulq/Marigold? That's the name of my rabbit**_

"*Так, я знаю. Я та сама Календула." Marigold smiled deviously down at the girl.

 _ *** Yes, I know. I am the same Calendula/Marigold.**_

"*Ти є? Але ти не схожий на кролика."

 _ *** You are? But you are not like a rabbit**_

"*Я знаю молодого. Але я є істота, що проживає у тій маленькій кролиці. І я можу вам допомогти, я знаю."

 _ *** I know young one. But I'm a living creature in that little rabbit. And I can help you, I know.**_

"*Знаєш, що?" Albina stared at the girl claiming to be her bunny.

 _ *** You know what?**_

"*Я просто знаю, тепер ти хочеш моєї допомоги?" Marigold held out her hand.

 _ *****_ _**I just know, now, you want my help?**_

"Так." Albina took her hand, then suddenly the lady pulled her into a hug. Bending down and putting her head by the young girl's shoulder. Marigold then whispered into her ear.

"*Це так. Коли ти хочеш мене, просто надішліть пурпурне полум'я на кролика. Тепер час трохи, прокинутися oдин." Marigold the stood up and disappeared into mist.

 _ ***(Roughly translate to) It is so. When you want me, just send a purple flame to the rabbit. Now is the time to wake up, little one.**_

* * *

Albina woke up with a jolt, and in a cold sweat. The young child then sat up properly and saw the rabbit, Marigold, sitting on the floor next to the bed, seemingly staring at her.

"*Чи була ця мрія реальною?" The bunny slumped forward a bit more as an answer.

 _ *** Was this dream real?**_

Albina stared at the bunny. She wasn't sure what to make out of this situation. But she just sighed and stood up, and picked up Marigold, hugging her none the less. Albina looked at the clock to see that four hours has passed and that it was now lunch period. The young girl was frankly surprised at how long she have been asleep. In her dream it only felt like four minutes but in reality it's been four hours. As she shoved herself off the bed about to head out, the door suddenly slid open to reveal a Tuna-fish and a Demon baby. Albina froze in her step at seeing the hitman. Her knees shaking in fright.

"H-hey Shimizu-san, I was worried about you so I came to stop by, but Reborn wanted to come along too." The boy said as he stepped in. Reborn in tow.

"I-I-It's al-alright." The girl sat back down on the bed afraid she was going to collapse onto the ground. She hugged her bunny tighter and moved her up closer to her face.

"Now look," Reborn spoke up, "I want to apologize, I didn't think it would be that bad –", ' _Liar'_ thought Albina _"-_ plus I mistaken you for being a hitman since, most hitmen can see the flames, and I thought you were putting up the innocent act and I was wrong. Do you forgive me?" Reborn looked at the girl.

Albina seemed to stare at Reborn like he grown two heads. "No, I don't. Not now." Albina spoke her voice shaking slightly. Reborn nodded his head in understanding, he did point a gun at an eight year old, threatened to kill her and demanded her to take her eyepatch off just prove his theory. This was probably a very traumatizing event to the young girl. In which it was.

Tsuna then handed some papers to the girl. "Here's the work you've missed. I assumed that you would want them."

"Ahh, yes thank you Sawada-san, I also had an inkling that Nezu-Sensei was most likely not going to give them to me." Albina smiled at the boy.

"Ya know, you can call me Tsuna-san if you want. Nobody really calls me by Sawada, and just feels weird."

"O-Okay Tsuna- _chan_ , Then you can call me Albina!" Albina smiled brightly at the teen. Tsuna froze 'CHAN?' Reborn chuckled at his student's response to being called –chan

Tsuna Sighed and let it go, "Okay *Arubina-chan."

 _ ***Japanese have trouble pronouncing 'L's so they usually pronounce 'Ru, Ri, or just R' for ex. Alice would be Arisu.**_

"Haha, your accent makes my name sound weird." The girl laughed. Tsuna chuckled as well.

"Well when you say my name it sounds like Tsu-neh" Reborn stared at the two.

"Hey, Arubina-chan?" Tsuna asked

"Hmm?"

"How do you say Reborn's name in Ukrainian?"

"*Диявол з моменту народження."

 _ *** Devil Since Birth – Pronounced – Dyyavol z momentu narodzhennya**_

Reborn glared at the girl, alarms going off in his head that she's lying, and that seemed too long for his name. Plus he swears he heard a word that sounded a lot like devil in Italian, Diavolo.

"Ehh, really? That's really long." Tsuna looked surprised.

"I guess." The girl glanced away from Tsuna catching Reborn's gaze, which she avoided right away.

* * *

Extra:

Reborn went to google search bar and typed in the sounds he heard her pronounce.

'Dyyavol z moment narohenya'

Did you mean: Диявол з моменту народження, he clicked yes. Copied the phrase and put it in the translator. Which roughly translated to Devil since birth/ Devil at birth. Reborn felt himself grow annoyed, and thought one thing. The little girl had hell coming to her the next time he saw her.

Albina felt herself shudder, and she didn't know why.

* * *

Words - 3,140 (Without Notes)

3,450 (With Notes)

Hey flowers, Another update! I was just going to update this weekly but I just couldn't wait so I did it now. In this chapter Reborn might be OOC along with Hibari. But Hibari might permanently be OOC with little Albina, since they'll have a brother-sister-like relationship. This also might be a bit rushed as in plot, but I like to think Reborn would want to get straight to the point. Plus in this fanfic it won't be all comedy, and fluff, like the original plot. Plus this is the Mafia world what else would you expect. And we all know that Reborn is trigger happy. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
